i met him in the fitting room
by sweetxdreams
Summary: sakura is in a dressing room when suddenly a certain hazelbrown hair guy barges in the door and kisses her.Twists in the plot, what will happen next...SxS & plz review rough language, but no lemon, at least not yet there might be if enough ppl want 1
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Met Him in My Fitting Room**

**Author: x0 cherry blossom xO**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura. Luckily, Clamp does. I only own the plot.**

**Summary: Sakura is in the fitting room of Victoria's Secret. Her door is not fully closed. A man with chestnut hair and amber eyes walks in on her. He locks the door, and covers her mouth. A girl outside is stomping through the store looking for him. Sakura tries to bite him, the man scared of the girl out there hearing her bite him, he kisses Sakura. Until, the girl walks away with a comment, he kisses her. When she's gone, Sakura asks him what his name is. He replies with, "My name is Syaoran, Li Syaoran."**

"**Talking" / '**_**Thinking**_**'**

**Mandatory three things you have to do: read, enjoy, and review. 3**

"Tomoyo, hurry up!" said a honey-haired beauty.

"Sakura, wait!" the violet-eyed girl replied.

The two girls were at Bloomingdale's shopping for their late night at a friend's house. Sakura and Tomoyo were in their freshmen year of college, which means that they are 18 or 19. But right now, they are both 18. Sakura and Tomoyo were very popular for their beauty and wealth. Both being daughters of rich parents, made their excessive shopping mandatory. Sakura was waiting for Tomoyo to buy her clothes for tonight.

"I'm giving you five seconds."

"Okay,"

Tomoyo ran to the counter and gave the cashier her credit card.

"Five."

Tomoyo signed the receipt.

"Four."

The woman started wrapping the clothes.

"Three."

The woman put it in the bag.

"Two."

The woman gave it to Tomoyo.

"One."

Tomoyo started running towards Sakura.

"Zero. Yay! You made it, Tomo."

"I know, I'm amazing," she said breathlessly.

"Yep.. I know you are…."

"Let's go to Victoria's Secret to buy pajamas for the sleepover tonight."

"Okay."

They left Bloomingdale's and walked into Vicoria's Secret.

"I'm going to buy PINK pajamas so I'm going to go this way," said Sakura.

Sakura's favorite color was pink unlike Tomoyo. Tomoyo's favorite color was purple.

"Okay, I'm going to check out their other pajamas," Tomoyo said and walked away.

"Okay."

Sakura walked into the PINK section and her eyes got caught onto a pink plaid pants with a white tank top that said: Goodnight Gorgeous. She picked out her size, which was obviously a small, and walked into the fitting room. All the fitting rooms were occupied until an angry blue-eyed blonde walked out furiously. Sakura slipped herself in there. She closed it and forgot to lock it. She didn't notice that the door slightly open. She took off her t-shirt that said Juicy Girl Next Door. She took off her True Religion jeans, and admired her figure reflecting on the mirror. She was wearing a white bra and black string bikini.

All of a sudden a man about her age opened the door, and walked in. He didn't notice her until he turned around and saw her. Sakura was about to scream until he locked the door and covered her mouth with his hand. When the girl Sakura saw before came back looking furiously for someone, the man had a worried look on his face. Sakura started to bite him. From the girl hearing the biting sounds, the man made kissing moans. Sakura was so surprised that she stopped. Since Sakura wouldn't follow along with her with the moaning noises, the man pressed his lips on hers. Sakura tried to push him away, but his grip around her waist was too strong for her. The kissing moans were loud enough for the girl to hear them.

"People should really learn to not make out in the public," the girl said disgustedly.

When she walked away, the man loosened his grip on her. Sakura was about to yell at him. The man walked over to her, his body touching his once again, telling her to not scream until he explained.

"Okay, who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"You know that girl, that just said something about kissing in the public?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Well she thinks she's my girlfriend, but she's not. She won't leave me alone, and she follows me anywhere I go."

"And…"

"I was running away from her, and I came in here. The door was open so I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here."

"Oh."

"Okay then, and your name is?"

"My name is Syaoran. Li Syaoran."

A/N : Heyyy lovelies. I'm so sorry for not updating for like the longest time. I'm sorry. I promise to update A.S.A.P. Just so you know, none of this will be happening unless you review. So you might want to do that. I love you too.

_Flashback_

"_Okay, who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked impatiently._

"_You know that girl who just said something about kissing in the public?" he asked her._

"_Yes."_

"_Well she thinks she's my girlfriend, but she's not. She won't leave me alone, and she follows me anywhere I go."_

"_And…"_

"_I was running away from her, and I came in here. The door was open so I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here."_

"_Oh."_

"_Okay then, and your name is?"_

"_My name is Syaoran. Li Syaoran."_

**Present**

"What are you doing here in Victoria's Secret?" Sakura asked.

"I came here because Grace wanted to come here," Syaoran replied.

"You mean that blonde?"

"Yep."

"You know, you don't have to use her as an excuse, its okay if you needed to come here to buy a thong and a push-up bra. Your boobs are really flat, and I can see your panty lines," Sakura told him.

"Excuse me, are you calling me gay?"

"Better yet, a wannabe girl."

Syaoran was going to say something, until he got interrupted by Sakura.

"Well, guess what, Li kun, if you don't get the hell out of here in a millisecond, I'm going to kill the crap out of you," Sakura said angrily.

She opened the door and pushed him out aggressively. Syaoran was left on the floor. Sakura quickly closed and locked the door.

'_She ain't a woman, she's a man,'_ Syaoran thought to himself. _'But damn, she's hot. Syaoran, shut up and get a life. You shouldn't be thinking about this.'_

As Syaoran quickly left the room, Sakura came out and paid at the cashier. When she left the store, Tomoyo was waiting for her.

"Sakura, what took you so long?" Tomoyo asked.

"I didn't know what to buy," Sakura lied.

"Well, I hope you bought something."

"I did."

"Awesome."

"What time is it?"

"7:30."

"Are you serious?"

"We have to meet Meiling in like 30 minutes."

"Yes, I know."

"Let's go."

"Agreed."

Sakura and Tomoyo ran outside and went into a silver Mercedes. As Tomoyo put on music, Sakura started to whine.

"Not this song again," Sakura whined.

"Sakura, it's a good song. You also have an amazing voice."

"Thanks. Okay. Whatever."

As they arrived to their penthouse, they went their separate directions. The first floor was their living/family room, theatre room, kitchen, and a regular bedroom with a bathroom. The second floor was Tomoyo's floor. It was made up of 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a living room. The third floor was Sakura's which was designed the same as Sakura's. Sakura and Tomoyo went into their rooms and changed. Sakura changed into a short mini jean skirt, legging that went below your knees, a shoulder sweater, and pink Uggs. On top, she wore her Marc Jacobs pink jacket. She quickly grabbed her Louis Vuitton and stuffed her pajamas, cell, iPod, and her makeup. She ran downstairs, to see that Tomoyo was already waiting.

"Sakura, what takes you such a long time?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, Tomoyo, your floor is closer to the door, then mine," Sakura whined.

"Okay then."

"My car or your car?"

"My car."

"Okay."

The two lovely ladies walked out of their pent house, and waited for the elevator to arrive. They rode the elevator and pressed L for Lobby. It took them two minutes to get down because they were on the 40th floor, which is the highest floor. They got off the elevator, and walked into the parking lot.

**Ten minutes later**

"Hey Meiling," the two girls shouted at once.

"Hey guys," Meiling replied.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"I have friends over."

"Who?" Tomoyo asked.

"Three boys."

"Yay!" they replied.

"Come in you guys!"

"Okay, we're coming in."

They took off their shoes and walked into their rooms. They climbed the 100 stairs and walked into their personalized rooms. Meiling had the rooms personalized for them, if they wanted to stay for the night, or had no where to go. Sakura and Tomoyo had both of their rooms filled with one bed, one bathroom, a closet filled with extra clothes and shoes. They also had a small room connected to their rooms. The small room also occupied with a bed and balcony. As they walked into their rooms, they put their bags down, and came downstairs. They found 4 patient people waiting for them.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Hota Kevin," Meiling said proudly.

"Meiling! You never told us you had a boyfriend," they both shouted.

"Sorry you guys, I forgot."

"Yeah, you did," they replied sarcastically.

"This is Hiriziigawa Eriol," Meiling said as she pointed to a navy haired man with glasses.

"Hello ladies, ice to meet you," Eriol replied.

"Okay, last but not least, my most favorite cousin, Li Syaoran."

"What!" Sakura yelled out accidently.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked as if she was really concerned if there was something wrong with Sakura.

"No, nothing, I thought I heard that name before," Sakura lied.

"Oh, okay then. Well this is Syaoran," Meiling as she pointed to the amber eyed man.

"Okay, nice to meet you," Sakura lied, once again.

"You too," he said.

Sakura could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face.

"Okay so now that we know each other, we will be seated and will be doing something," Meiling said as if she was a flight attendant.

"What do you want to do?" Meiling asked.

"EAT!" they all shouted at her.

"Okay, okay, I never knew you guys were so hungry," Meiling said.

"Well now you know!" Syaoran said.

"I'm going to order, who's coming with me?" Meiling asked.

No one stood up, so she grabbed Kevin's arms and brought him along with her.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed. "Help me!"

"Very funny," Meiling said.

As they left Eriol tried to start a conversation.

"So Dadouji," Eriol got interrupted.

"Please call me Tomoyo," Tomoyo said.

"Then you may call me Eriol," Eriol said.

"Okay."

"What do you have interests in?"

"Photography, cooking, shopping, singing, but Sakura's a better singer."

"Am not!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!'

"Nuh uh!"

"Don't you nuh uh my uh huh!" Sakura yelled.

Tomoyo broke down laughing.

"Sakura, that was really funny."

"Thanks," Sakura gave her, her big smile.

"So Sakura's a good singer?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, she's amazing," Tomoyo replied.

"Syaoran's a good singer too," Eriol said.

Syaoran sat down there, silent.

"Let's have them sing!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Yeahh," Eriol agreed.

"I'm not singing," Sakura said.

"Neither am I," Syaoran said.

"If you guys don't sing, we're locking you guys in a room, until you guys decide to sing," Eriol said.

"Like you'll be able to carry us," Syaoran said sarcastically.

"We can, believe me," Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arms and started to drag her.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled.

"If I do, you are going to have to sing."

"Okay, just stop!"

Tomoyo dropped Sakura, and Sakura fell on her butt. '

"Gosh Tomoyo, your so mean!"

"I know," Tomoyo smiled.

"So, who's singing first?" Eriol asked.

"Sakura will sing first," Tomoyo said.

"Okay, then," Eriol replied.

"Come on Sakura, go kick some butt!" Tomoyo cheered.

"Hopefully," Sakura whispered.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran walked downstairs, where there was a karaoke machine. Tomoyo went to Meiling's CD rack, looking for Sakura's single called: My Only Wish. When Tomoyo found it, she yelped with joy. She ran quickly to the CD player and connected it with the karaoke machine. Sakura held the mike and waited for the music to start.

The music started to play:

Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love.

Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa that's my only wish this year.  
oohhh ohh yeah  
Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town

Santa can you hear me? (Yea yeah)  
Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe

Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here Santa that's my only wish this year  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love can call all mine  
(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year.

Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
I have been so good this year  
And all i want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want. Just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) Santa that's my only wish this year  
Oh Santa can u hear me? oh Santa  
Well he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year.

'_She's a really good singer,'_ Syaoran thought to himself.

"Good job Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Beat that, Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Looks like I am, right now," Eriol replied.

"Go Syaoran!" Eriol yelled.

"If Syaoran can't do it! No one can!" Eriol started to cheer.

Syaoran went over to the CD rack, and looked for the music he gave Meiling. When he found the songs he wanted to do, he put it in the CD player, and waited it for to start.

Right when the music started, Meiling interrupted.

"THE FOOD'S HERE!"Meiling shouted.

"We're coming," Eriol replied.

"You can sing after dinner," Tomoyo said happily.

Tomoyo and Eriol raced up the stairs. Leaving Sakura and Syaoran the last two people in the room. Syaoran started climbing up the stairs, until Sakura slipped on the waxed floors falling into his arms.

Hey guys, I was going to update sooner, but I forgot how to, and I accidentally erased the chapter, so I had to retype it. Hahahaha. I'm a loser. Well I know you want to know what happens next, so your going to have to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Okay, thanks loves.

R E V I E W

R E V I E W

R E V I E W

I liked xoxocherryblossom's story plots but she never finished them!

So I decided to continue them……

I didn't get permission, so plz if u r the author or know her and still communicate to her, plz ask for permission for me or give me a way to write to her…

This is the part she wrote…….i didn't want u to go crazy looking for it so here it is…..im gonna continue most of her stories….i really do like the plot and I thought I would try to write some to see if u guys liked it! Well wish me luck 3

Also……plz review!! When I post the parts I wrote….i would like at least 2 reviews until I put up a new chapter….thats all I ask 4! So plz and thanx ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

HI everyone, as you know, im continuing a story by xoxocherryblossom,

But this chapter is all my ideas…..yay!!!

This is my first so tell me how it is!!! Plz…

..Like I said…2 reviews before the next chapter…

…it's not that much I hope…..

Well hope u like it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything here except the plot continuation of xoxocherryblossom [im kidding, of course I own CCS…..in a world where PIGS FLY, and IDIOTOTIC GUYS ARE DEAD (ones that r far from cute and are dead annoying), lols,

Without further ado…..here it is 3---------- 

_Flashback_

_Sakura and Syaoran are the last 2 ppl in the room. Syaoran starts climbing the stair after Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura then falls on the waxed floors an into Syaoran's arms._

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked, but Sakura could see the smirk on his face.

"Let go of me, girl wanta-be" Sakura said as she jumped back on her feet, and started up the stairs ahead of him.  
"Where's the thank you?" Syaoran asked, "after all, I did save you didn't I?"

"Yea, and you also stormed into a girl's dressing room, and did what you did, (Sakura blushes a little here) just so you could use me as an excuse to get away from your girlfriend, you gay lord," Sakura snapped back

" that wasn't my fault, you were just in the wrong place in the wrong time, I mean how was I suppose to know you were there, its not like I wanted to kiss you" Syaoran remarked

"Well why did you damn it?" Sakura said steaming with anger…_stealing my first kiss, damn you…and yet he looks hot….what am I thinking??? Shut yourself up Sakura!_

sigh "look, lets just put that aside for a minute, we wouldn't want the others to know would we?" Syaoran said, looking amused

"Humph" Sakura turned her back to him and started up again.

"What a small world it is, for you to know my cousin, it must have been fate that we were to have met." Syaoran started again. Sakura ignored him and stormed up the steps to where her friends were wondering what took them so long.

AT THAT MOMENT

"What do you think is taking Syaoran and Sakura so long?" Mei Lin asked as she chewed her on her noodles.

"I don't know, but I have a good feeling that a new couple is about to form!" Tomoyo said mischievously, and giggled in an almost evil kind of way. Eriol notices the expression on Tomoyo's face.

"My, Tomoyo, aren't you a bit evil under that angel appearance." Eriol points out. Tomoyo blushes, but doesn't stop plotting._ This is getting interesting. _Tomoyo thought.

Just then, Sakura storms into the dinning room, and sits down.

"what happened sakura? What took you so long to get here? All we did was leave you alone with syaoran for a minute and you end up late for over 1/2 an hour!" Tomoyo asked, teasing.

" Nothing happened, I was just bored, and not that hungry so I decided to go around the house, that's all." Sakura lied.

"Where's Syaoran then?" Mei Lin asked. And before Sakura could say that she didn't know, he entered the room.

"there you are, where have you been?' Mei Lin asked her cousin.

"well, I went up to the room, and sorta fell asleep that's all, im kind of drowsy." Syaoran replied, if Sakura hadn't known better, she would have actually believed his story, he didn't sould fake or like he was lying at all. So Mei Lin shrugged and continued on eating her fried noodles. Everyone discussed about how their day was, almost every detail, but Sakura and Syaoran left out the part about the dressing room in Victoria's Secret.

That night, after Sakura showered, she came out of the bathroom in her new PINK pajamas, the one that she bought in the famous store of pinkness. (Victoria's Secret) She heard a knock on her door, hesitiating, she finally opens to door, and sees Li Syaoran in the doorway of her room at midnight.

"What are you doing here?!" Sakura asked, alarmed and surprised. Syaoran didn't reply, he walked closer, and sakura backed away, and soon she was pinned to her bed, Syaoran close, and right on top of her.

END OF CHAPTER ( my 1st real chapter!!!! Whoooo!!!!!)

srry this is a cliff hanger, i dont like when i read the ending like this

but wanted to see how many ppl would acually want to read more

AS I SAID, PLZ REVIEW

AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT ORIGINAL CHAPTER,

I WILL TRY MY BEST TO CHECK EVERYDAY,

EXCEPT MAYBE WEEKENDS

IF U GUYS AND GIRLS GIVE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS TODAY,

I WILL TRY MY BEST TO PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! 3 LOVE YA cAiOs 3


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: IN A WORLD WERE PIGS FLY AND IDIOTS DEAD ( UGLY ONES ONLY) IS WHEN I WILL OWN CCS, SO QUIT BUGGIN

Thx 4 the reviews!!!

I really appreciate those people that took the time to do that.

It might not be much, but it shows me that people want to read more:

Sakurawolfblossom and tearsfalldownmycheeks, thx

One of you asked why there is a flashback on the same page….well that's because stoopid me

Forgot to take that part off…..that were the 2 original chapters the author xoxocherryblossom had in her account story, but that is all she wrote ( the whole part on the 1st chapter), I put the 2 chapters she wrote on the same page, so that is the reason for the confusion….im srry 4 that

I will try my best to make an odd twist in the least expected way

Here it is!!! The 3rd chapter ( 2nd that I wrote) ---

_Flashback_

_Sakura just got out of the shower, dressed in her pink pajamas that she had bought that day. The doorbell rang? ( my bad….i meant to say a knock on the door but I forgot they were in the same house….so ill just say that they had doorbells xD) she opened the door, wondering who was looking for her at midnight. And there she saw in the doorway was Syaoran. Before She knew it, she was pinned on her bed, with him right on top of her._

" WTF pervert!" sakura shouted, breaking herself from her trance. " get your filthy self off me!" Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but just then the others came in.

" What happened Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, as she charged in, breathless, looking up to look for her best friend. "whats the- ohhhhhhhh" she said with an mischievious grin on her face again.

"I see that we are interrupting something aren't we." Eriol said, with that "innocent" smile he always has.

"We sure are Eriol." Mei Lin said, with a sly grin. "I bet you will be happy to hear this news then. Apparently the three rooms that Eriol, Kevin, and Syaoran were suppose to stay in had a problem in the bathrooms, there's something wrong with the pipe lines. So we're hiring a plumber, and while we are at it a designer for the rooms so they could get a makeover, so it will take some time till they get fixed. So Kevin is staying in my room ( blushes). Eriol, you don't mind staying in Tomoyo's room do you?"

"not at all," he said, taking tomoyos hand and kissing it. ( blushes)

"and of course, that leaves Syaoran to be-"

"NO!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, we don't have a choice, there is absolutely no more room for him to stay."

"Yea Sakura, do you hate me that badly?" Syaoran asked with a crooked grin on his face, still on top of her.

"What do you thing perv?' Sakura snapped, pushing Syaoran away, her eyes flashing malevolently. ( evilly if u don't noe wat it means)

"alright black and white underclothes girl" Syaoran whispered, coolly, "take it easy" Sakura looked as if she was about to kill him, eyes glaring a cold heartly-stare.

"well be better leave you guys alone, have fun!" Tomoyo giggled as she locked it ( the kob thingy inside) and closed the door behind her as she left with everyone else.

"Tomoyo, everyone wai- " slam, the door was shut before Sakura finished. _Oh what am I suppose to do, stuck with this damn pervert for at least 2 weeks till my headmaid, (which was also like her mother to her since her mother died when she was young)comes back, oh come on, what were the chances of seeing this freakin loser again?!?! sigh_ She snaps out of her thoughts as she saw Syaoran sleeping on the bed.

"Yo PERV WAKE UP!!" Sakura screamed in his ear as she shook him.

"What…" he mumbled, and pulled her down next to him, hugging her tight.

"Syaoran! Wake on!" Sakura said, trying to break free, but his grip around her didn't loosen, she started to get sleeping as she layed on the soft bed next to him. Closing her eyes as she fell asleep, Syaoran loosened his grip around her, but still snuggled her close, also drifted to a soft, peaceful sleep.

THE NEXT DAY WILL BE INTERESTIN THE END OF CHAPTER 3

I hope u liked it

THX 4 READING THE 3RD CHAPTER

STAY TOON FOR THE 4TH

THAT IS ONLY GONNA HAPPEN IF U GUYS PLZ REVIEW MORE!

I GOT 2 REVIEWS OUT OF 100 SOMETHING VIEWS,

SO PLZ WOULD YOU REVIEW

LEAVE ANY COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY

FLAMING IS ALLOWED EVEN

AT LEAST 8 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT 1

I WORKED HARD TO GET THIS IN….ON THE SAME DAY I POSTED 1&2…GO CHECK..

PLZ AND THANX….

BYEES CIAO S 3


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : WHEN U SEE PIGS FLY AND NO UGLY IDIOTS IS WHEN I WILL OWN CCS…IF U DON'T GET IT, IT MEANS **NO I DO NOT OWN IT!**

I just wanted to say thanks 4 the 7 people that I saw that cared to review

I noe u all just want more, so im asking for 5 more reviews,

5 reviews till next chapter, which is only 12 reviews in total

PLZ, give your advice and suggestions

Flaming, comments, questions anything about the story….

Well I hope u will enjoyed the other chapters

Here's the part you have all been waiting 4!!!! -- 

_Flashback_

"_Yo PERVERT! WAKE UP!" Sakura shouted in his ear. There was no reply from Syaoran, who had his arm around Sakura, pulling her close to him into a hug as he layed on the queen sized bed. _

"_Syaoran….WAKE UP! Come on…!" Sakura tried again without success. She slowly began to get sleepier, lying on the soft bed, in the comfort of Syaoran's arms. _

_A/N: TOMORROW WILL be interesting….O.o_

That morning, a piercing scream rang out through the house, and you guessed it, it was Sakura's. But, no one came running as she thought, and Syaoran wasn't even next to her as she expected. She started to wonder if what she thought had happened last night was a nothing more than a dream. She started to wander out in the hallway, without her jacket, and it's the dead of winter. She found all the doors (to the large bathroom, two other bedrooms and the kitchen) closed. She saw a note on the two bedroom doors as she came closer to it. They read:

_Sakura, me and Kevin are out on a date, back late at night, don't count us in for dinner._

_Cya, Mei Lin_

_Sakura, me and Eriol didn't want to miss out on the fun so we went on a double date with Mei Lin, don't expect us back soon, have fun with Syaoran._

_) Tomoyo (_

"WHAT???? They left me here with that loser?!?!" Sakura thought, eyes wide, staring at the note taped onto the door. " I gotta get outta here! Maybe I should go out by myse-" Ahhhh choo!! She sneezed, realizing that she was just in her thin pajamas, without her jacket. She was about to head back to her room to change when Syaoran burst through the doors of the kitchen. Sakura sniffed the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs of breakfast as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"I knew I heard someone sneeze. So you're finally up Sakura, a little lazy little piggy aren't you, Ms. Sound sleeper." Syaoran said with a smirk on his face. Before she could reply, her stomach growled loud enough for Syaoran to hear it. And he did, and laughed with a grin said "you're such a pig" all over it, and Sakura's expression said " shut the hell up idiot" with a deadly glare. Ha chooo! Sakura sneezed again, and seemed to have a stuffy nose.

"Ms. Piggy, I will call you that from now on, and would you care to put on a jacket andgo eat breakfast before your stomach whines for food again." Syaoran said with a grin, seemingly very pleased with the annoyance he had caused to Sakura.

"who says im gonna stay at home? You can't make me." Sakura shot back, haughtily.

"You are gonna stay if you don't want a cold, at this rate even a fever." Syaoran said, a little more serious.

"why do you even care?" Sakura said and started back to her room, closing the door behind her. She changed into a cute violet top that had a large opening on the shoulders area, showing the tank top straps underneath. And she wore black jeans that showed off her nice figure. Remembering Syaoran's warning, and her own nagging imaginary angel of good, she decides to throw on the jacket, and rushes out to the kitchen. On the table was a plate of eggs with soy sauce, with some bacon, peas and corn. _mmmm that looks good….im getting hungry now….great _Sakura thought….and had this hungry look on her face.

"Oyi! Sakura! If you want to eat it, just eat it!" Syaoran said from behind her, he was sticking his head around 3 inches from her face. Sakura wanted to say something back like "I don't wanta" but her hungry stomach made her give in. She started chowing down on the breakfast laid in front of her.

After Sakura finished the food, and Syaoran stopped staring at her with his amused grin, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and pulling her out the door.

"Hey! Why are you dragging me? What are you doing?" Sakura yelled, more surprised than angry.

"Sakura, I need a favor from you, and im not gonna take no for an answer." Syaoran said. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend so I could get away from that blonde of a girlfriend I use to have."

"What makes you think I will agree? How are you going to make me?" Sakura snapped back. "What is it to me if you get tangled with that bit in the first place?" (She wanted to accept it though, because she was starting to have an interest towards Syaoran)

"Sakura, you don't understand," Syaoran said, still gripping Sakura's wrist. They were just outside the house. "This is something that is really important, and my way of convincing you is by making you an offer."

"Shoot" Sakura replied

"If you help me pretend to be my girlfriend until I get rid of her, you can buy all you want when you are with me, get treated to meals, everything." Syaoran said, looking desperate. "This is urgent."

"Why me? And why specifically now?" Sakura asked, wondering if what she is about to do is the right decision to make.

(SY)"because you are the one that Rose saw me with, and you should just complete your act."

(SA) "you think im some slut?"

"About that, you don't have to act all lovy dovy unless they are around. Other than that, you can hate me like you always do." Syaoran said with a smirk. " Please make it believable, and if you want to treat me like youre boyfriend when they aren't around, feel free to do that."

"pssshhhh, as if I wanta do that!" ( sakura turns red, proving otherwise…) "fine, since you are so desperate, me being the nice person I am, will help the unworthy."

"well thank you ms. Giver!" Syaoran said sarcastically.

"youre not very welcome." Sakura said with a fake smile. "well what are we suppose to do today, as a ugghh…ahem "couple"." She said as she put her arm around his right arm.

"well they are suppose to be in this restaurant," Syaoran explained, looking pleased that sakura is agreeing to this.

"they who?"

"they as in my ex-girlfriend and my parents," Syaoran said, his explained, his expression changing to a serious, worried look.

"WHAT!!! You didn't tell me that I had to meet your parents!" Sakura shouted, alarmed.

"well I did now, im sorry I didn't tell you but I thought you would never agree if I told you in advance."

"well you are right, I woulda backed out!" Sakura replied.

"you promised." Syaoran warned.

"alright, alright." Sakura said, wondering if she would regret this decision.

END OF CHAPTER 4

SNEAKPEEK-

SAKURA IS TO MEET HIS PARENTS/

PRETEND TO BE HIS GF?

GO TO THE CLUB WITH SYAORAN/

CELEBRATE HIS B-DAY?

SAKURA/SYAORAN GETS SICK?

LEMON?!?! ( POSSIBLY)

Thx u guys 4 all ur reviews

I will ask for 5 more reviews,

Its only a goal, I give up on trying to get a lot of people to review )

But I beg of u, I try my best to post this on a day I had 2 stinkin tests

And I have a math test tomorrow too

So plz, would u REVIEW TO SAY IF U WANT

A LEMON SCENE ???

NEVER TRIED IT, SO IDK

SAY IF U WANT 1 OR NOT

ITS GONNA BE IN THE 5TH OR 6TH CHAPTER

WAIT 2 OR 3 DAYS TILL I GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP

TRY MY BEST NOT TO LET U PPL DOWN

I UPDATE A LOT…..I TRY

WELL CIAOS, PLZ REVIEW 3

SRRY THIS 1 WAS CRAPPY….I DID IT IN A RUSH

AND BESIDES, AFTER THIS DULLER 1, COMES THE BEST PART 3

STAY TOON, LOVE YA


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS AT ALL, ONLY THE CONTINUATION OF THE PLOT THAT XOXOCHERRYBLOSSOM STARTED BUT NEVER FINISHED

XOXOCHERRYBLOSSOM IS NOT ME, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER,GET THAT? GOOD.

THX U GUYS 4 ALL YOU'RE FEEDBACK!!!

I FINALLY GOT 25!!!!

THE FLAMER, I DON'T CARE MUCH FOR IT

BUT PLZ ONLY COMMENT IF YOU ACUALLY READ THE STORY

AND WANT TO EXPRESS YOUR OPPINION ABOUT THIS PARTICULAR PLOT

YOU GUYS (AND GIRLS 3) ARE GREAT,

ILL TRY TO DO ONE EVERY 1 OR 2 weeks,,, or less if i cann….

NOTE ITALIC IS THE FLASHBACK AND THOUGHTS

WITHOUT FUTHER ADO….HERE IS CHAPTER 5

_Flashback_

"_Well they are supposed to be in this restaurant." Syaoran explained._

"_They who?"_

"_They as in my ex. And my parents." Syaoran replied._

"_WHAT?!?! You never mentioned anything about this!" Sakura said automatically more surprised than angry._

"_Well, you would never have agreed if I did….—"_

"_I would have backed out!_

"_You can't back out! You promised, remember that." Syaoran said._

"_Alright, alright," Sakura said at last, after a few seconds of hesitation, thinking if she would regret this decision._

"Are you done NOW?" Syaoran shouted impatiently in the hallway. It was already 12 o'clock and Syaoran was expected to be at the restaurant at 12:15.

"Hold on! Hold on! I'm almost ready…" Sakura shouted back._ Don't rush me! Youre the one that didn't tell me about this, and now im stuck with this! What am I going to wear???? OMG why do I care even? Come on Sakura think of something!_

"Hurry up then!" _ughh women and their clothing. _(no offense to girls, im a girl so don't take it to heart 3)

"I'm done!" Sakura says about a minute later. She comes out in a purple skirt that flowed to her knees and a shirt that is baby pink, and not to mention baby doll style ( 3) which flattered her figure. ( im srry im that that good with clothing description… . )

"So how do I look?" Sakura asked. Syaoran didn't answer, he put his head down, his bangs covering his face to hide his blush.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said, clueless as usual…

"yea, you look ok," Syaoran mumbled after he finally raised his head up and faced Sakura. "well we better get going." And so they left and took the subway to the restaurant. (this is based on my knowledge of HK….u can take a subway and got directly inside to the mall without going out into the street….its so awsomee xD)

_At the restaurant_

"what is talking Syaoran so long to get here?" mrs. Li said impatiently.

"just wait alittle, hes probably on his way." Mr. Li said, defending his son.

"I hope so," Mrs. Li, said, turing to Rose, "why aren't you with Syaoran? After all, you are his fiancé, you of all people should be with him right now."

But before Rose could reply, Syaoran came in with none other than Sakura!!

"Mother, Father," Syaoran started to say, but was interrupted.

"Syaoran Li….who is this lady you are with? Mind introducing your own parents, not to mention FIANCE, to her?" Mrs. Li blasted, trying to hold back from shouting in the restaurant.

"Yes son, don't you think this isn't the time for playing around?" Mr. Li said to Syaoran, but his face was not an expression of anger, but more of surprised and somewhat pleased. ( he wasn't too fond of Rose)

"Mother, father, this is Sakura."

"Please to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Li." Sakura said, sounding confident, her extreme nervousness hidden.

"yes, well, likewise," Mrs. Li said, speechless. "so why have you brought her here today Syaoran dear?" turning to Syaoran once again.

"Well mom, I really like her, and shes my girlfriend."

"YOUR WHAT?!?!" his mother practically shrieked (they are thankfully inside an individual room in the restaurant…FYI)

"Syaoran!!! WHY?"

"Now calm down dears," his dad said, "Now Syaoran, why are you making such a drastic decision?"

"I didn't like Rose, it was because it was arranged, I had to go along with it," Syaoran started. "but mom, I cant take it anymore, I really cant fool myself, I don't have any feelings for her at all. I-"

But before he could finish, Rose said " WHYY?" tears started to come from her eyes, and she sobbed into Mrs. Li's shoulders.

"Now, Syaoran, stop your foolishness this instant!" turning to Rose, looking sympathetic, falling the only one into her trap. Sakura, Syaoran and even Mr. Li, knew that she was putting on a show. Rose just wanted the Li family's fortune, which u can tell its a lot by the way that they eat and dress. Mr. Li was wearing a suit that looked very expensive and business like, while Mrs, Li was wearing a pearl necklace with matching earrings, and a nice blouse and simple skirt that business women often wore.

"Dear, I think its best we let syaoran decide his future," Mr. Li said, "if he doesn't like her, he will never have the great marriage and bond that we share."

There was a short period of silence, the only sound was the sobbing of Rose's mourn of her lost fortune. (more or less xD)

"I guess youre right." Mrs. Li said at last. "im so sorry Rose, for all the trouble we have caused you." This had caused Rose to crease from her sobbing, and rise to her feet, storming out of the room and/or restaurant.

"pff, well u can keep youre little boy, I never liked him anyway. Do you know how hard it was trying to pretend to like you people?!? You're so freaking boring. (but she didn't say freaking) I hope u rot in hell, you freaking bishops! (she didn't say freaking or bishops once again xP)" and with that she stormed out, leaving the Li's and Sakura, shocked.

END CHAPTER 5

Srry it took so long to put uppp…..i got so damn lazy….so srry, hope u can find it in ur heart to forgive me x[

Btw 4 this weeks poll, I need help with my personal life...read it and comment to answer if u wanta…(plz and thanx):

There this guy I like, and hes weird, but cute. My class thinks we are like the best couple and everything, because we are both "nerdy" pfff to that. We are like friends and everything, but im wondering if it could become more. One of my friends (not my best…but still friend) told me that she likes him, recently. I don't know what to do, I think I should back out of this. She really seems to like him. My best friend has a boyfriend already, and her bf is like friends with my crush. Did I also mention that my friend, my crush, and my best friends bf is in my class???? What a mess right? My bff's bf is buggy like hell…

SHOULD I TELL MY BEST FRIEND ABOUT THIS?

-Yes

-No

Plz also leave some advice[ …torn between friend and my feelings x[


End file.
